Mike Peterson
|płeć = |wiek = 38 lat |status = Żywy |urodziny = 28 sierpnia 1979 |tytuł = Pracownik fabryki (dawniej) Agent T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Agent HYDRY (dawniej; pod kontrolą) |przynależność = T.A.R.C.Z.A. HYDRA (dawniej; pod kontrolą) * Projekt Stonoga (dawniej; pod kontrolą) |rodzina = Była żona Ace Peterson (syn) Mindy Peterson (siostra) |pseudo = Mike Peterson Mikey Deathlok Zakapturzony bohater Cyber-żołnierz |aktor = J. August Richards |debiut = Pierwsze zadanie |seria = }}Michael „Mike” Peterson – agent T.A.R.C.Z.Y. będący cyborgiem. Peterson był zwykłym człowiekiem, dopóki nie trafił na tajemniczą grupę, która obiecała obdarować go nadzwyczajnymi umiejętnościami poprzez zastosowanie serum Stonogi. Jednak, kiedy mężczyzna naruszył tajemnicę projektu, przedstawiciele grupy postanowili go wyeliminować, ale zostali zatrzymani przez grupę agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y., którymi kierował agent Phil Coulson. Jakiś czas później Mike zdecydował się dołączyć do T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i przyłączył się do zespołu Coulsona, by pomóc mu w walce ze Stonogą. Jednakże został ponownie przejęty przez członków projektu, którzy przekształcili go w cybernetycznego żołnierza, znanego jako Deathlok. Tajemniczy Jasnowidz wykorzystał Deathloka, by powstrzymać ludzi, włączając w to cały zespół Coulsona, przed odkryciem jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Ostatecznie Mike'owi udało się wyrwać spod kontroli Jasnowidza i przyczynił się do pokonania go. Po ostatecznym upadku projektu Stonoga i śmierci Johna Garretta, Peterson postanowił odejść, szukając odkupienia za swoje przeszłe zbrodnie jako Deathlok. W tym czasie został ponownie zwerbowany przez T.A.R.C.Z.Ę., dowodzoną przez Phila Coulsona, i zaczął bezpośrednio brać udział w nieustającej walce z HYDRĄ. Nowy dyrektor organizacji zlecił mu misję wytropienia naukowca HYDRY, doktora Lista, który zdołał schwytać Petersona. List torturował Mike'a do czasu, gdy został uratowany przez byłych członków zespołu Coulsona. Po tych wydarzeniach, Deathlok kontynuował swoją solową misję, by chronić niewinnych. Gdy został wezwany przez Deke'a Shawa na pomoc T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Peterson pomógł Coulsonowi zamknąć portal do wymiaru strachu i był gościem na ślubie Leo Fitza i Jemmy Simmons, po czym powrócił do prowadzenia własnych misji. Biografia Wczesne życie thumb|left|Mike wraz ze swoją byłą żoną Peterson wiódł spokojne życie wraz ze swoją żoną i synem Ace'em, pracując w fabryce i mieszkając w Los Angeles. Gdy zachorował, stracił pracę, a żona go zostawiła. Pomimo trudnych chwil, Mike i Ace stworzyli głęboką, rodzicielską więź i w ciężkich sytuacjach przypominali sobie, że „są ekipą” . W trakcie rehabilitacji w szpitalu, Petereson został odwiedzony przez kobietę o imieniu Raina, która reprezentowała organizację posiadającą metody leczenia, dzięki którym mężczyzna mógłby wrócić do pracy . Kobieta przedstawiła Mike'a Debbie, która zapoznała go z projektem i wyposażyła go w urządzenie, które dożylnie aplikowało specyfik zawierający niestabilną technologię Extremis. Za sprawą substancji, Peterson szybko doszedł do zdrowia, a także obdarzony został nadludzką siłą i wytrzymałością. Kariera superbohatera Trudne początki thumb|Mike spędza czas z Ace'em Fusce rhoncus, lectus ac consectetur aliquet, neque felis faucibus eros, et tempus nisi velit id purus. Integer tempus ac neque id elementum. Nullam interdum eget urna eu faucibus. Fusce eu iaculis diam. Aliquam et dolor sit amet diam auctor tempor. Duis nec malesuada est. Maecenas tortor mi, rhoncus vel tincidunt vel, aliquet et diam. Etiam vel nisl velit. Integer turpis nunc, egestas id dignissim at, ultricies sit amet purus. Duis fringilla commodo lectus at ultricies. Morbi aliquam finibus neque. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. thumb|left|Zakapturzony bohater ratuje Debbie Sed convallis arcu id nibh scelerisque, et bibendum nibh efficitur. Vestibulum id dignissim urna, sed bibendum magna. Cras sed quam eget massa ultrices egestas condimentum id nunc. Proin lacinia lobortis convallis. Suspendisse sodales libero suscipit mi tincidunt lacinia. In at eros pellentesque, malesuada lorem quis, ultrices leo. Nam sit amet porttitor leo, in efficitur metus. Suspendisse enim erat, suscipit eu cursus non, faucibus sed arcu. Morbi scelerisque mi nec lorem lacinia, sit amet dignissim diam maximus. Morbi faucibus lorem ante, rutrum molestie sem efficitur quis. Vestibulum ut justo tristique, lobortis diam non, viverra metus. Cras felis leo, sollicitudin eu ligula nec, aliquam ultricies nisl. Aenean tempor vulputate nisi, at suscipit leo fringilla sit amet. thumb|Mike ukrywa się wśród tłumu Fusce rhoncus, lectus ac consectetur aliquet, neque felis faucibus eros, et tempus nisi velit id purus. Integer tempus ac neque id elementum. Nullam interdum eget urna eu faucibus. Fusce eu iaculis diam. Aliquam et dolor sit amet diam auctor tempor. Duis nec malesuada est. Maecenas tortor mi, rhoncus vel tincidunt vel, aliquet et diam. Etiam vel nisl velit. Integer turpis nunc, egestas id dignissim at, ultricies sit amet purus. Duis fringilla commodo lectus at ultricies. Morbi aliquam finibus neque. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Rekrutacja do T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Wkrótce. Wojna ze Stonogą Wkrótce. Deathlok Cybernetyczne ulepszenia Wkrótce. Masakra w Cyberteku Wkrótce. Posłuszeństwo wobec Jasnowidza Wkrótce. Osobowość Wkrótce. Umiejętności Moce * Sztucznie wzmocniona fizjologia i cybernetyczne wzmocnienia – Wkrótce. ** Zwiększona siła – Wkrótce. ** Zwiększona szybkość – Wkrótce. ** Zwiększona wytrzymałość – Wkrótce. ** Zwiększona odporność – Wkrótce. ** Czynnik gojący – Wkrótce. ** Zwiększony wzrok – Wkrótce. ** Przesyłanie danych – Wkrótce. Zdolności * Umiejętności bojowe – Po dołączeniu do T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Mike przeszedł intensywne szkolenie, w trakcie którego przyswoił podstawowe zasady walki wręcz. W trakcie walki z żołnierzami Stonogi, mężczyzna wykorzystywał na swoją korzyść swoją nadludzką siłę, której używał do zadawania silnych ciosów. Zdołał wygrać pojedynek z wyszkolonym w boju Brainem Haywardem, jednak nie bez obrażeń. Jako Deathlok, jego styl walki zmienił się – mężczyzna coraz częściej polegał na swojej sile i wytrzymałości, a także nie powstrzymywał się przed zabijaniem czy byciem brutalnym . Po odzyskaniu kontroli nad sobą, Peterson zaczął częściej wykorzystywać wyrzutnię rakiet i walczył w bliskim starciu . * Umiejętności akrobatyczne – W trakcie walki z iluzjami z wymiaru strachu, Deathlok wykazał się imponującymi zdolnościami akrobatycznymi, wykonując przeskok nad iluzją Lasha, a także zwinnością, gdy unikał ataków Vrellnaxian . * Umiejętności pilotażu – Po uratowaniu Coulsona i Huntera przed agentami Roberta Gonzalesa, Deathlok porwał Quinjeta i odleciał wraz z mężczyznami, po uprzednim pobraniu instrukcji i schematów statku . Wyposażenie Cybernetyczne wzmocnienia thumb|Urządzenie Stonogi na przedramieniu Mike'a * Urządzenie Stonogi – Projekt Stonoga wyposażył Mike'a w urządzenie stworzone z metalu Chitauri, które dożylnie aplikuje serum oparte na serum super-żołnierza z dodatkiem promieniowania gamma oraz wirusa Extremis. Dzięki specyfikowi w swoim ciele, Peterson zyskał nadludzkie zdolności. * Rentgenowski implant oka – Implant oka, który pozwala Deathlokowi widzieć przez obiekty stałe, gdy zamyka oczy. Urządzenie było także wykorzystywane jako środek komunikacji między Petersonem, a jego opiekunem, który wysyłał mu rozkazy i instrukcje poprzez implant. * Protetyczna noga Cyberteku – Prawa noga Mike'a, którą stracił w eksplozji, została zastąpiona przez cybernetyczną protezę zbudowaną przez Cybertek. Urządzenie znacznie zwiększa prędkość Deathloka, a także wzmacnia siłę w jego nodze, dzięki czemu pojedynczym stąpnięciem mógł zgnieść klatkę piersiową człowieka. Peterson stracił protezę, gdy został schwytany przez HYDRĘ, jednak zdołał zastąpić ją nową. * Przedramienna wyrzutnia rakiet – Zainstalowana na lewym przedramieniu wyrzutnia rakiet pozwala Deathlokowi strzelać naprowadzanymi mini-pociskami rakietowymi. Dzięki ulepszeniom T.A.R.C.Z.Y., mężczyzna może także strzelać rakietami z EMP, które są wystarczająco silne, by wyłączyć cały Quinjet. * Wstrzymywacz serca – Deathlok użył wstrzymywacza serca na Wardzie, by zmusić Skye do odblokowania dysku twardego. Urządzenie zatrzymało serce mężczyzny i zaczęło imitować zawał. Kiedy dziewczyna zgodziła się na odblokowanie dysku, Deathlok stuknął we wstrzymywacz raz, by wznowić bicie serca Warda, a następnie stuknął dwa razy, by przyspieszyć jego puls . * Wzmocnienia komputerowe – Deathlok posiada wbudowane dwa porty USB''Richards “Wants Redemption” for Deathlok on “Agents of SHIELD”. Jednego z nich próbował użyć do pobrania zawartości zakodowanego dysku twardego Skye. * '''Wewnętrzne protezy' – Deathlok został wyposażony w podskórne cybernetyczne ulepszenia, znacznie zwiększające jego siłę, funkcje organizmu oraz wytrzymałość. Bronie * Pistolet Kimber Solo – Ian Quinn wręczył Petersonowi pistolet, w celu przetestowania jego lojalności wobec HYDRY i Jasnowidza, i rozkazał mu śmiertelnie strzelić do Skye, jednak mężczyzna zauważył, że to nie były jego rozkazy i oddał broń biznesmenowi. Inne wyposażenie * Strój taktyczny – Podczas krótkiego okresu bycia praktykantem w terenie, Mike nosił strój taktyczny zaprojektowany przez agentów Leo Fitza i Jemmę Simmons. Został wykonany z mieszanki polimerów i dziesięciu warstw materiałów kompozytowych, a jego główną funkcją było monitorowanie stanu zdrowia Petersona, jednocześnie zapewniając mu najnowocześniejszą ochronę balistyczną. * Strój bojowy – Deathlok został wyposażony w trwały pancerz, który może wytrzymać ostrzał z broni dużego kalibru, jak ze strzelby. Strój może również wytrzymać porażenie prądem. Relacje Występy Ciekawostki * W komiksach Marvela, Mike Peterson jest zwykłym człowiekiem, będącym najlepszym przyjacielem Slapsticka. ** Według Jeffrey'a Bella, producenta „Agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y.”, nadanie postaci przyszłego Deathloka imienia i nazwiska „Michael Peterson” było całkowitym przypadkiem i w żadnym stopniu nie sugerowano się komiksami''Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Jeffrey Bell Talks Mike Peterson, Iron Man Connections & Coulson’s Cellist''. * W komiksach Marvela, miano Deathloka nosiło wiele postaci, jednak Henry Hayes był inspirowany postacią Mike'a i posiada najwięcej cech wspólnych z bohaterem z serialu. Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Cyborgi Kategoria:Kadeci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Pracownicy HYDRY Kategoria:Pracownicy projektu Stonoga Kategoria:Ochroniarze Kategoria:Użytkownicy serum Stonogi Kategoria:Lista